Jetskiing with Bella Swan
by magnificentmystery
Summary: Edward teaches Bella to jetski for their two year anniversary during beach week.. but with Bella being a danger magnet and a newly changed vampire could things go wrong?  REVIEWS WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!
1. Prologue

Everyone says that when you die your most important life events flash before your eyes. I must be dying, events were flashing in my head. Like when I was five and Charlie flew home to see me because I

had the measles. The first day of middle school I tripped up the stairs and everyone called me klutz for a whole semester. Now I was seeing my mother walking down the aisle in her pretty white dress

trailing behind her on her wedding day with Phil. Hearing Charlie cry in the men's bathroom at the reception because he finally realized it was over between them. And then came these past two years;

meeting Edward, becoming friends with Alice and him. That night at Port Angeles with those men following me. The next image was the worst one, me, Bella Swan, crouching in a corner waiting for James

to rip me to pieces and suck the very blood flowing through my veins.

I screamed in agony, the fire, it hurt so bad. I always hoped dying would be easier, you know quick and painless.

My mind flashed to tonight, it was beach week and we were all highly intoxicated, except for Edward and Alice of course; and Jessica was driving. The next thing we knew we had flown off the street and

started riding on the beach. Thinking the water was the road Jessica drove right into it.

I screamed again, the fire was unbearable.

It started going black after we couldn't get the door open. In unison Edward and Alice slammed against the door and water rushed in at an alarming rate. Alice grabbed Jessica and me while Edward was

picking up the car and bringing it to shore. When he finally got the car to shore, he rushed to me at vampire speed. I was having a hard time breathing, and had a nasty cut along my forehead that was

gushing blood.

He took both my hands into his and gazed into my eyes. I was baffled, I'm dying and he still dazzles me. "Bella, I love you and I don't see any other way to save you. I am so very sorry

that I have to do this to you." He bent over me like he was about to kiss me, but instead kissed my neck. Then, he gently bit my neck so that it wouldn't hurt me as much. Even now he thought of ways to

make my death less painful. I was instantly freezing and then the burning started.

It felt as though it'd never stop burning. For three days I was tossing, turning, sweating, and screaming at the top of my lungs. Edward stayed by me the whole time and I was very grateful for him. I

found it so odd that I had been dying for three days. If it went on much longer, I would have gone insane. The burning was uncontrollable now. I tried to cry, but no tears were wept. What was wrong with

me? I had never heard of a non-weeping person. Well, no, there were the Cullens, but I couldn't be turning into one of them, could I?

But once I thought about it, it made sense. Carlisle did tell me about the three days of burning.

And then it stopped. The fire was replaced with a coldness that I had never experienced before. I opened my eyes to see Edward, my Edward, gazing at me. "Where am I and why am I not dead?" I

asked in a voice that didn't belong to me.

He laughed, "Welcome home, Bells."


	2. Addicted

It was still Spring Break, and we had to make the most of it and now that I was one of them it'd be easier. Alice had already hugged me numerous times and told me how happy she was we'd be

spending the rest of eternity together, not that she didn't already know about it. Thus, she left us to have at least one week together before she jumped in, plus Edward gave her a glare, that meant they're

would be repercussions if she didn't. Edward was taking me jetskiing for our two year anniversary. He never would have agreed to it if it had been someone else, and also because I hoaxed him to take me

but only as long as I promised not to say - oh - fall off the jet ski or put myself into some other perilous danger, even though I was a vampire, I was still clumsy. And we kind of wanted to celebrate my

becoming. We were riding in Edward's Volvo because the truck was low on gas, and as Edward put it slow, and I happened to agree on at least that much now. Speed was thrilling and rejuvenating.

Edward's cold but heavenly hand encircled mine while the other held the steering wheel. I was grinning ear to ear. I couldn't possibly have been more excited.

"Are you ready to learn how to jet ski?" Edward inquired.

"Haha, you have no idea," I replied now laughing. I was so excited and I was getting a little impatient, we weren't going fast enough, ironically. I kept checking to make sure I'd packed everything, and 

each time I found everything, still there. We were staying at the lake Charlie bough last summer. And yes, Charlie bought it, although we all know it wouldn't be difficult for Carlisle to obtain a lake. This was

the only place where Edward wouldn't cause a scene by sparkling as he does. I was looking forward to being once again bedazzled by the godlike Edward, my godlike Edward. The lake house came into

view behind the numerous trees that hid the little cottage, or what would now be our weekend haven.

The car stopped and I turned to smile at Edward, but he was already at my side. He opened the door and

smiled, his velvet voice rang out, "welcome."

"Why thank you young man," I replied. We both laughed and headed for the trunk of the car. Before I knew it, he had unlocked the door and carried our bags

inside. I grinned and said, "I love it when you do that."

He chuckled, "your turn." My eyes widened in disbelief. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you wouldn't." But before I could argue I was laying on the bed inside the cottage.

Once I regained all my sense, or the lack thereof, I said, "now that I'm not so crazy about."

A grin slid across his face from ear to ear, and he got into his "I'm going to pounce on you position." I knew I could never outrun him, but I tried anyway. It was a sad attempt. Even though I'd become one

of them, I still couldn't outrun Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me, I giggled, but managed to say, "don't play rough now." He just smiled and smoothed my hair -- didn't he know that affected me? It sent a wave of chills down my spine.

"Bells, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." I

snuggled up tighter. I was enjoying this, a lot. I no longer had to fear that what I did might cause him to snap, to run away from me, and he was enjoying this quite a bit as well. We still had boundaries of

course but I didn't have to hold back when I kissed him, really kissed him. Edward kissed my cheek and then led his lips to very supple ones. He kissed my neck -- he had no idea how good that felt. Why

couldn't I try to focus on the agenda? Because he was dazzling me so often that I couldn't even think straight, that's why. He was right, I _was_ damned. Damned to being addicted to this heroine. I let it

continue for a second longer and pulled myself off of him, and he whimpered like a little boy when you take his favorite toy away.

"Let's go teach me to jet ski, we can always continue this later."

He pulled himself together, nodded, and said, "go get ready." I ran off towards the bathroom with my bathing suit in my hand. I quickly undressed and then slipped on my yellow polka dot bikini, that I had

just bought two days ago for this occasion. I pulled it on, and to my surprise it fit like a dream. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and for once I was beautiful. My skin was pale but it was glowing and

my curves so perfectly filled it out. I ran to meet Edward. He was in his bathing suit, and boy did he look godly. Well, more than usual, but then again I've never seen him so exposed. He had an amazing six

pack that complimented his beautifully glowing skin. He looked like one of those Abercrombie and Fitch models, but better, much better. He examined me.

"You look amazing," he spat out. He was right, and I even believed it. I _almost_ gave Rosalie a run for her money.

"You were just as beautiful before," he whispered. _Ugh._ Again? I knew he had hated himself for "damning" me to eternity with him, but he needs to

understand that I wanted this. I'm actually glad Jessica was stupid and got drunk enough to drive us into the water, other I would have been stuck being human for who knows how long.

"Edward please understand I wanted this with or without an option."

He smiled a little now, "I know Bells, but please understand it's going to take me a little while to get used to it." He kissed my forehead, took my hand and lead me outside.


End file.
